


Forget him. I'm here.

by ShelledWalnut



Category: Wanted (2008), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Complete, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Frottage, Intoxication, M/M, Mutant, Oral Sex, cross-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelledWalnut/pseuds/ShelledWalnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Wesley gets sick and tired of playing second fiddle to Charles "The Saint" Francis Xavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget him. I'm here.

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty, non-compliant mini-fill for this [prompt](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/2439.html?thread=2810247#t2810247):
> 
> "Charles has terrible insomnia. When he's 'asleep'? He's Wesley Gibson (McAvoy from Wanted). Basically, we're talking Charles with Fight Club-style fugue states, and when he's not Charles, he's Wesley, complete with bullet bending, time slowing and rapid healing. And assassinating!
> 
> "Erik patches him up when he gets home! If you want to crank up the angst, Erik can't decide which one he loves more."

“I am Wesley’s repressed rage,” cries Charles as he pulls the collar of Erik’s turtleneck. The earth shifts around him even as he feels the mattress on his back.

“You are a good friend, Erik. For that, I will kill Shaw for you,” Charles slurs. “His name will come up, anyway.”

He feels Erik’s hand on his forehead. “What are you doing?” asks Charles, eyes unfocused. “I am fine,” he insists.

“You need to rest, Charles,” Erik says soothingly.

“I am Wesley. You are Erik. Charles is not here. Forget Charles,” he says before pulling Erik close to him, before kissing Erik deeply, with an inquisitive, invasive tongue.

Erik tastes sweet. It’s like he’s been sipping fine Scotch all night long. He likes Erik. Erik moans so beautifully, too. And he pushes Wesley deeper into Charles’s mattress. Charles will understand. Or at least forgive. He always does. Fuckin’ telepath with a martyr complex.

Wesley pushes his hard cock against Erik’s erection.

“Fuck me, Erik. Charles won’t know. I promise,” he says throatily. “He’ll forgive you anyway, that fuckin’ Jesus man. Fuckin’ savior of the fuckin’ world,” he whispers as he pulls Erik’s leaking cock out of his trousers.

Erik pants. He’s panting in Wesley’s ears.

“I knew it. I knew you like me. You like me more than you do Charles,” he shouts triumphantly.

“God, Erik you are so hard for me. And you are so big. Fuckin’ Charles. Why is he so fuckin’ lucky?” Wesley whispers, resentful.

“This is for me, right? Yes, yes. It is. Don’t you dare deny it,” argues Wesley as he jerks Erik off. Harder. He licks Erik’s ear. He licks and licks. His drool gets to Erik’s neck. He sucks Erik’s skin.

“Fuck you, Erik. I will fuck you,” promises Wesley as he humps Erik’s leg.

He bites Erik’s neck. “You like that, don’t you, Lehnsherr? Too bad Charles doesn’t do it to you. He doesn’t know what you need,” he smirks. “But I do,” Wesley finishes.

“I do, Erik,” he continues before sucking at the pulse point under Erik’s ear. “Admit it.”

Harder. He pushes harder. He bites harder.

Erik is begging him. “Let me come, damn you. Let me come,” pleads Erik, eyes glistening with want, with tears.

“Shhh, I’ll take care of you, Erik. I know what you need. I don’t need to know everything about you to know that. Just say my fuckin’ name, Lehnsherr. Forget Charles. I’m with you now,” he insists as he pushes his hard cock against Erik’s hips.

“Charles!”

“No. Fuck you, Lehnsherr. He’s not here. He can’t make you come. Say my name and I’ll let you come inside my mouth,” goads Wesley as he moves down Erik’s body, trailing kisses from Erik’s nipple, his lean stomach, to his long, hard cock.

“Say my name,” he urges before taking Erik’s cock down his throat.

Fingers pull hard at his hair, his scalp. It hurts. He sucks harder to retaliate.

“Wesley!” cries Erik as he shoots thick, bitter liquid down his throat, as Wesley’s own cock makes a mess of the black silk pajamas he borrowed from Charles.

The following morning, Charles wakes up under Erik. He pushes Erik away.

“I will never be who you want, Erik.”

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fiction and its characters were based on the films “X-Men: First Class” and "Wanted."
> 
> This was written for non-commercial purposes and no profit was generated from it. No copyright infringement was intended.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you wish to comment anonymously or at LiveJournal, you may do so [here](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/2439.html?thread=2818439#t2818439) at the kink meme.


End file.
